1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a designation area processing device used in an electronic translation machine. Any area or areas can be designated that only the designated areas can be sequentially processed for printing, translation, deletion or spell check e.g..
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there is known electronic translation machine that functions as described hereinafter. A source language entered by operating keys on a key board is entered in a translation module under the control of a main central processing unit (referred to as CPU hereinafter), so that the entered source language mentioned above is translated into a target language by the translation module using a consulting dictionary (CD), grammatical rules (GR) and tree construction conversion rules (TCCR) which are stored in a memory. In the conventional translation machine as mentioned above, the area of the sentences which can be designated for performing the process of sentence such as printing, translation, deletion and spell check is limited to one sentence, entire sentences of the document or all the sentences after position identified by a cursor.
Therefore, where a part of the document is to be processed, if the part includes several sentences, the operation of the sentence processing must be repeated on every sentence, otherwise, the cursor must be moved to the head position of the head sentence in the designated part so that all the sentences after the cursor position are processed and the sentence processing is interrupted at the end of the last sentence of the designated part. The operation necessary for the operator as mentioned above has been very troublesome.